An Eternal Gaze
by solicitousAdvisor
Summary: Loki's committed a horrible crime. He's cheated on his beloved, Thor, and simply cannot stand to suffer the consequences and put Thor through pain. Anguished and unable to find any light at the end of the tunnel, will Thor save his lover? And many twisted events soon follow once Thor accepts a simple truth... CHARACTER DEATH. Thor/Loki.


**A/N: Another random story I thought up.**

**I have ideas for like, 3 chapters maybe? I'd love to know what you think! I know I can definitely reach better in my writing, I definitely just need practice. *nodnod* WARNING! Character death! But I tried giving a happy ending in this chapter~**

**So please, do enjoy!**

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

The God was more than familiar with his emotions overwhelming him. Yet right now, as he lay on the bed, he found speech nearly impossible, a large lump in his throat causing him to merely croak and possibly even groan in great annoyance. He felt vulnerable. And, after all, he had scorned many people, seduced others, and managed to befriend a few! Now that was an achievement in itself, to have a _friend_... Not an alibi, or someone merely to rely upon for personal gain, yet an actual friend, someone he could confide in. . . That changed it all for him.

Yet he had only hurt everyone in the process. He had been selfish and foolish enough to hurt /everyone/ he had ever cared for, or those that had cared for him, all due to different reasons, due to different things Loki had done wrong. And there were so many things the Trickster had done incorrectly. . . He was alone. Without family; without his lover; without a friend. . . . . He was a lost cause, in all that he had done. His soul was lost, having practically made a 'deal with the Devil,' as mortals would say. He had hurt his lover. He had cheated, he had been cruel and simply pathetic! Not exactly the behaviour of any Prince, in all reality...

He should never have allowed himself to have gotten close to others. He was now loathed throughout the land, a single, silent tear of true repentance sliding wetly down his now flushed, soft cheek. His emerald eyes shone darkly, a sad and lonely shine consuming them completely. The most ironic thing was, that if one were to look into those hurting eyes filled with anguish, they would see that of a mere frightened child.

Even now, Loki Laufeyson, who so hated having to appear so weak and human, found that he simply didn't care any more. The God let his body choke out those desperate sobs, the sounds that resembled that of a wounded animal, and the emotions he felt right now-Why did he have to suffer from such emotions?! The tears slid freely as he locked his eyes on the ceiling, merely wishing he could be comforted. By anyone. . . Anything. It didn't matter.

Before long, he found himself casting an illusion upon himself. This illusion reassured him. . . It made him at peace with the world. He imagined himself as the young, chaste and innocent teenager he used to be-the good-hearted Loki Odinson, the one that could care, could love without hurting anyone-and he imagined himself in his mother's arms. "Why. . ." He wailed, the illusion now serving no comfort or content oblivion to the pained Prankster.

Sighing to himself, he sat up and summoned dark emerald flames to the palm of his hand, watching dully as the flames flickered and danced with a sinister elegance and grace which would have enthralled the God had he been more up for certain entertainments this evening; but he wasn't. With a deep growl of regret, he placed the flame hear his chest, placing his outstretched hand, fingers splayed, upon the point where his hurting heart lay.

A sharp intake of breath, pain, numbness, it was all too much. He shuddered lightly, the flame having been absorbed by his body, working on his heart with its strong sorcery. It wouldn't hurt him at all, it would all be peaceful, and he doubted he would be forgotten. Yet he knew he would only end up backing out of this. . . He had hurt Thor, he had hurt so many. . . And then he heard it. The door to his chambers slam open, a furiously upset Thor appearing into view and watching as his younger sibling tried to get up shakily, before collapsing to the floor.

"Th-Thor-" Loki choked out, his breathing now becoming laboured as he sobbed, the anguish would have consumed him had he not been threatened by the many he had argued with and deciding this was far more peaceful. He closed his eyes, everything moving in a blur. He faintly recognised Thor's sweet sent, wet tears of another dripping down onto his cheek as Thor knelt down and held Loki close to him. He could hear Thor's choked sobs as Loki began to slip away slowly... Raising his index finger he pressed it to Thor's full lips, and in those few final moments he whispered his last words, words full of love and a begging need to be forgiven.

"Thor, the Thunderer; all those words of hate I so strongly said to you... I regret them so much. . . All the ways I hurt you-I have never been so sorry." Loki began to lose feeling in his legs as he clung to Thor, using any strength he now had, his voice even weakening a touch. "Never doubt that I love you," he whispered. "I love you, alright, Thor? My precious Thor..."

Thor pressed his lips gently against Loki's, and they stayed blissfully like that for a few minutes, or a few hours as it felt. But it was never long enough. As Thor pulled away, he nestled into his younger 'sibling.' "You foolish man... I always loved you-I would forgive you, but there is nothing to be forgiven-" His features fell as he saw Loki suddenly become unresponsive.

And what did he do? Thor picked up Loki's limp and lifeless form, sprinting numbly down the corridors of the Asgardian Palace, kneeling down before Odin the All-Father, his tears streaming freely down his face as he pleaded with his father; bring Loki back! Bring him _back_... Why wouldn't he bring him back?! Why wouldn't he listen to Thor?! Loki couldn't go. . . He wouldn't leave Thor, they loved each other, WHY WON'T ODIN JUST _LISTEN-_

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

All Loki remembered was that he had been lulled by Thor's soft words as he slipped away peacefully, his world now perfect. He had the Thunderer's word! And being a spirit wasn't so bad. . . He made sure that his ghostly apparition would appear from time to time in Thor's dream and out of the corner of the Thunderer's eyes, just to make sure Thor wouldn't forget him. Loki would be the calming and reassuring voice in Odinson's ear whenever Thor would lose his temper; he would pull the blankets over Thor whenever he would forget at night; he would always look after his love.

One day, he found himself wandering aimlessly, floating in the air above Thor's sleeping form. He nestled down, probably merely a cold breeze to the Thunderer. "~Thor~" he whispered, his voice carrying in the wind. "~Thor~" he repeated again. If ghosts could cry, he knew he would be now.

To his astonishment, Thor opened his eyes, and it seemed he could see Loki-HE COULD SEE HIM. "Thor, I'm here, my love~" he whispered. It was easy to tell the Thunder-God was taken aback that his lover had come back to him in this ghostly form, and a smile broke out across his features, hands moving to merely make sure Loki was here.

Casting a spell, Loki smiled as a solid form of his sixteen-year old self appeared sleeping beside them. Looking back at his lover, he smiled ruefully. "Listen, Thor. You will look after my younger self and raise him, one day love him as you did me; I must depart from this world soon. . . I was always with you, Thor. I never left~" He sighed happily, his lips pressing against the Thunder God's as a sad smile tugged at his lips, as soon, when suddenly, the colour of Loki's ghost shone brightly, nearly blinding Thor before-

He disappeared.

That night, Thor curled his arms around the teenager Loki had left in his care, and sighed, a single tear dripping down his cheek with a sad smile. Somewhere... Somehow... He knew that Loki's eyes were upon him.


End file.
